Bella's First Mother's Day
by Absolutely Cullen
Summary: A one-shot of what I think the first mother's day would have been like for a human Edward and Bella. Happy Mother's Day to all. Who doesn't love Daddyward?


**Twilight is owned in it's entirety by Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown publishing. No infringement was intended in the making of this story.**

_A/N: The concept is all mine. A one-shot I was thinking about something special for mothers day. Make sure to brush extra well tonight. I think this one is so sugary sweet you may wake up with cavities if you don't. _

_FORGIVE ME: it's not beta'd. So any mistakes you find, just be kind and brush them off. Enjoy the story, it's the message that is important really. Also FF wouldn't agree with me earlier so this is posted late. SO sorry._

_I can't help it I love Daddyward. _

_Happy Mother's Day to all of the wonderful mothers out there who look out for all of us kids…even the ones of us who are old enough not to be considered kids anymore but still need their mommies from time to time. _

* * *

EPOV

"Don't you worry about a thing little guy. You've got so many people who love you already you won't know what to do with yourself." Edward whispered softly to the tiny bundle wrapped in the light blue blanket tucked safely in his arms. "And don't worry about mommy. She may be a little over protective at first but that's only because she loves you so very much."

Edward Charles Cullen was born May 8th, 2010 at 11:58 p.m. to the proud parents of Edward and Isabella Cullen. Originally he was supposed to be born the first of May, but the newest edition to the Cullen family had his own plan in mind for when he would enter this world.

Bella had just walked out of the bathroom in her night gown ready to settle in for the night, when her water broke. We would have been at the hospital sooner if Bella hadn't been determined that I clean up the mess before we left. She wasn't going to bring our new son home to an untidy house.

So after twenty minutes of cleaning up the floor and helping Bella to quickly rinse off and change clothes we were off to the hospital at 9:30 p.m. Saturday night. Having a medical degree did nothing to calm my nerves. I ran around frantically searching for the bag Bella had faithfully packed two weeks prior; which of course was sitting in the hall closet downstairs - the only place I had yet to check. Bella was calling the family to let them know what was going on.

Her father Charlie was out on a call, but dispatch promised they would get word to him as quickly as possible even if they had to send a deputy out to hunt him down. Alice promised that she would call Emmett and Rosalie all while in the background you could hear her husband Jasper running around the room frantically asking where his clothes were. Carlisle was already on duty tonight so he was notified when Bella called the hospital to inform them that we were on our way. So Esme was the last to be told. Being the ever dutiful grandmother-to-be, she spent the entire car ride on the phone calming Bella's fears about labor and whether or not she would be able to be a good mother. She promised to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Two hours and fifty-eight minutes later, I walked out of the delivery room presenting my son to his family for them to admire. "How is Bella doing, sweetheart?" Esme asked softly as she lovingly stroked my hair. "She was amazing mom." In that instance I couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down. Finally allowing my tears to flow, as I looked down at the precious gift my beautiful wife had graced me with.

For a few precious moments each member of my family was allowed to hold Charlie. About ten minutes had passed when a nurse stuck her head out of the delivery room telling me that she needed to take the baby to the nursery. Everyone said their goodbyes to me and my son as I walked back through the swinging doors to my wife. My arms felt so empty when I passed my son off to the awaiting nurse but I knew it was necessary.

Carlisle and a nurse had just finished cleaning up Bella when I came back to her side. It had really surprised me when she had asked that Carlisle be the one to deliver our son. But when she had explained that she wanted Carlisle to be the first person to see him, since we had named him after her father, my father was speechless and couldn't say no. I loved my beautiful wife even more because she was so thoughtful. And sure enough when Carlisle had finally seen Charlie he had tears in his eyes as he presented my red, wailing son to us.

Bella was sleeping peacefully now in the bed beside me as I held our beautiful baby boy. Carlisle had told me that I should sleep while I had the chance. Charlie would want to be feed in a few hours, but I just couldn't put him down. He was the perfect mixture of everything good between me and Bella. The top of his soft little head had a small tuft of brown hair like Bella's. When you were lucky enough to see him with his eyes actually opened, I was convinced I could see a subtle hint of green to them mixing in with the blue they currently were. He had Bella's button nose but she swore he had my lips.

Looking down, I couldn't imagine a more perfect image than the tiny treasure I held in my arms. I was mesmerized as my little Charlie gave such a big yawn for such a little body. My finger lightly traced along the little cupids bow of his upper lip. I tried not to startle him as I laughed at how he blinked furiously fighting both to stay asleep and to wake up all at the same time. It wasn't until his soft little cries broke out that I started to panic. I didn't have the heart to wake Bella but I knew he needed to be fed. Trying to shush a newborn doesn't exactly work and Charlie was not having anything to do with it. He wanted to be fed and he wanted it now. The voice of my angel saved me from my uncertainty.

"I think it's my turn to have a little mommy and baby time now, Edward." Her eyes held dark circles under them from exhaustion, her hair was a mess from where she tended to scrub her head against the pillow as she slept, and she had on one of those hospital gowns that was so gaudy they should be illegal, but in that instance she was the most beautiful woman to have ever graced the planet.

The nurse had warned us not to worry if Charlie didn't latch on immediately when it came to feeding. It was normal behavior for newborns till they "figured out their new world," as she put it. I guess that was true when you thought about it. He had spent the past nine months getting nutrition whenever he wanted it without ever having to ask and now he had to "find" it.

Gently I sat my son in Bella's arms placing a pillow underneath for support incase she tired. Reaching back I pushed her hair over her shoulder and helped her to untie the shoulder to her nursing gown. "Well here goes nothing," Bella whispered softly as she gently guided her nipple to my sons mouth. It took him a minute to figure out exactly what to do with it but once he did he latched on hungrily and wouldn't let go. I was amazed at the beautiful sight of my wife feeding our son.

Bella's fingers ghosted over the top of Charlie's head before slipping down and touching his exposed hand. His fingers were so tiny compared to either of ours, but his grip was strong as he wrapped his hand around Bella's finger. Medically I knew it was possible for a child to be curled up so snug inside it's mother's womb, but to actually see the perfect bundle now being cooed at by my wife, it was hard to imagine how he ever fit inside of her small body.

Before long we realized that Charlie had fallen back to sleep. Bella wiped the corner of his mouth before gently placing him on her shoulder and lightly tapping his back. She was falling into the habits of being a mother so easily. I loved to watch her. After a minute or two my son let out a rather loud burp, that I knew his Uncle Emmett would be pretty proud of, before settling back on Bella's shoulder and passing right back out.

I settled him back into his bassinette, making sure he was covered well. Leaning down I lightly kissed my sons head, "Goodnight my little man. Mommy and Daddy love you very much." As I turned around, I caught Bella as she wiped a tear away that was trailing down her cheek. Coming to her I kissed each cheek gently before kissing her softly on the lips. "Go to sleep mommy, you've had a busy day," I whispered as I brushed her the hair away from her face. "I love you Edward," she whispered back as she settled lower into the bed. "And I love you, my Bella."

It was true. I had loved Bella ever since kindergarten and everyday we were together she just gave me one more reason to love her that much more. Today was no exception because today she made me a father, which truly was a blessing.

Looking down at my watch I noticed it was just past one o'clock. The family had left only a few minutes ago for home so I knew that if I called quickly my sister would still be awake. Dialing Alice's number I was met with the chipper voice of my pixie sister before the first ring had ended. "Edward? Is everything ok? Is Bella alright? Is Charlie ok?" I couldn't help but chuckle, normally my sister had a sixth sense about things but she apparently didn't "see" me calling this time and was worried. "No no Alice everything is wonderful. Bella and Charlie are both asleep. I just wanted to catch you before you went back to bed. I need a favor."

And with that little request, after my sisters ear-ringing squeal died down I set my plans into motion for tomorrow…or today actually. Going back into Bella's room I settled into the plush recliner that was set up for new fathers to rest in. It only took a few moments for me to pass out, it had been a long but wonderful day.

BPOV

My body was so sore when I woke the next morning and my breasts felt like they weighed a ton. Shifting a bit in the bed I looked around the room and saw a beautiful sight. My gorgeous husband was fast asleep in the recliner in the corner of the room with his hand resting on the tummy our newborn son.

My son. It was a thought I had welcomed into my heart nine months ago with so much joy. I was going to be someone's mother. But right now it felt like my cup was running over as I looked at my precious baby boy, laying there so peacefully. He had his little fist shoved against his mouth and his squirms were starting to pick up signaling that he would be waking up soon.

Carlisle said that even though I was so small that Charlie's birth had been fairly easy for my body to handle. But that didn't mean that pushing a small watermelon out of a hole the size of an even smaller grapefruit didn't hurt like crazy. Everything down there protested as I shifted more, wondering exactly how I was going to get to my son who was rapidly waking up. I didn't want Edward to have to wake up to get him for me, he had so little sleep last night as it is. So I did the next best thing. Reaching over I buzzed for the nurse. It was only a short period of time before the nurse slipped in and I explained the situation to her. Very gently, so as not to wake Edward, she lifted his hand from Charlie's tummy and brought him to me to feed.

The nurse made sure I was situated before slipping back out the door to give us some privacy. After pulling my hair back behind me and taking down the opposite side of my nursing gown I positioned my son so he could get his breakfast. The nurses had all told me it was best for me to switch breasts ever so often, until I was able to start pumping, so that I didn't get sore on one side. It also helped to prevent Charlie from getting to attached to one side over the other early on. He was very hungry this morning apparently. His little mouth accepted my nipple much easier this time as he greedily sucked away.

Breastfeeding was such a strange feeling. And as I watched my little boy nurse I couldn't help what ran through my mind. "You are just like your daddy, a boob man." My giggling jostled him a little, which he didn't like at all as this caused him lose his spot but he quickly found it again and settled back down. "Can you really blame him?" The soft whisper of my Edward filled the room as he came towards the bed and sat beside me. "Look at them my boy, they're huge." I swatted at Edwards chest as he laughed. "Edward, stop." I couldn't help but laugh with him. Since I had found out I was pregnant it seemed as though the size of my breasts had taken on a life of their own. But Edward didn't complain. He definitely was a breast man. He couldn't seem to get enough of them especially when we made love. Every position we tried it seemed he'd always end up fondling them. One morning I woke up and found his head nuzzling them as he woke. A few weeks before I asked him if he was going to be able to share once the baby came. He walked off muttering something about how it wasn't fair his favorite toy was being taken away.

"Don't you worry little man. There's absolutely nothing wrong with appreciating what the good Lord gave your momma, I know I do." Charlie's little blue-green eyes were wide open staring at his father like he was taking in everything he was saying.

We were just finishing up when there was a knock at the door and Carlisle's head popped in. "I hope we aren't interrupting?" I could tell by the way he was gripping the door that he was holding back our very excited family from barging into the room. I settled Charlie in my lap as the room filled with all of our family members as they rushed in giving me my very first "Happy Mother's Day" greetings. I noticed Edward slip away to the door pulling Alice with him, those two were up to something.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Esme gave me a gentle hug as she looked me over. "Sore, but blissfully happy." And that was the truth. My son was the perfect example of how something painful could give an end result of something beyond wonderful. "Girl get used to it. It will be there for a while." My sister-in-law Rosalie stepped beside Esme and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, wearing a huge smile on her face. She was in love with little Charlie from the moment she laid eyes on him and I could tell was just itching to hold him now. Rose and Emmett had four girls so she definitely knew what she was talking about.

I heard the door to my room click shut and saw Edward walking in carrying a huge stack of presents, with Alice following close behind. She was being weighted down by a massive teddy bear with a bright red bow around it's neck. She also had so many balloons in her hands that if she hadn't of had a hold of the massive bear I'm not sure she wouldn't have lifted off the ground. "Oh my goodness Edward what did you do?"

"Now before you throw a fit, this isn't all for you, love." Edward knew how I was about gifts and being the center of attention. "We've got three other mommy's here too you know." By the crooked grin he was casting my way he knew that that was the ONLY reason he was going to get away with such extravagance.

After he and Alice sat everything down and Rose passed little Charlie back to me Edward stood at the foot of the bed to speak. Everyone quieted down and found a seat in the now over flowing hospital room. "As you all know this is Mother's Day. And since my little man decided that he was going to make today extra special for his mommy and me I hope you don't mind if I give my mother's day gifts out here at the hospital." Rose and Esme both let out a collective "aww" at how sentimental Edward was being. "Now I can't take all of the credit, Alice was a huge help. I really couldn't have done any of it if it weren't for her." The grin on Alice's face could have lit up the entire room.

Edward went over to the pile of presents and dug out two gifts, walking over to Rosalie first. "To my sister-in-law. You gave me my very first niece and also my very first lesson at changing dirty diapers. At your home I've been spit up on, used as a human jungle gym, and because of your daughters I now know the names to every Disney character that ever existed. I will be forever grateful for the tips and practice you and your family gave me in preparation of my own." Leaning down he kissed Rose's cheek before handing her the gift. Rose, being the tough girl that she is, hid her face in Emmett's shirt to avoid being seen crying at Edward's beautiful gesture.

Turning towards dear sweet Esme he got down on his knees in front of her before he began. "Don't you make me cry Edward," Esme joked before he gently took her hand in his. "My mother. If it hadn't been for you running into Chief Swan's patrol car so many years ago I might not have ever met the love of my life." She swatted Edward's shoulder before we all burst out laughing. We knew that was a day she would never live down. But Edward was right. Had that not happened, had I not been in the back in my booster seat, it might have been quite a while before I met Edward Cullen.

"But seriously, you have tried every day to teach me how to be a gentleman. You taught me how to dance so I wouldn't embarrass Bella at prom, you listened to me whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, you were never to busy for me. I pray that I will be able to be half as good of a parent as you have been to me." Leaning forward he gently kissed her tearstained cheek before pressing a small package into her hands.

Going back to the pile he hesitated a moment before turning and facing Alice. She wasn't aware he was looking at her until Jasper gave her a gentle nudge to draw her attention. She just shook her head gently knowing that she was next on Edward's list. "Ali. You and Jasper were blessed to be able to find the perfect little boy and girl that were just right for you. I know deep down you've always felt like you were less than perfect because you couldn't have children. But after watching you over the years raise your family, I've learned something that I wanted to share with you.

"There are people in this world who have babies, then there are people in this world who have so much love to give to the babies of this world that no one wanted. You've been blessed with a heart that is bigger and warmer than the sun. And I know there is never a day where your kids aren't reminded exactly how much they are wanted and loved. I hope they realize what an amazing mom they have."

"Oh Edward," leaning forward, Alice wrapped her arms around her brothers neck before whispering, "thank you." You could tell that Edward had put a lot of time and effort into what he wanted to say to each woman in his life. We were all a blubbering mess, even the boys were biting their lips to keep from falling apart.

Slowly he stood and made his way over to me. Sitting down on the bed he faced me. "I never imagined that my hearts desire could be so fully met one day. First I have a beautiful wife who I treasure more than all the gold and rare jewels in the world." He paused as he looked down at the small velvet box in his hands. "You made me a father Bella. I would have been blessed just to have been your husband from here to eternity. Now I get the honor of helping to raise our little boy into a strong young man. I pray that as he grows we find that he has; your strength and courage to face any challenge head on, a heart just like yours which you give so freely to everyone you meet, always thinking of others first, and the patience of a saint because lord knows he'll be smothered with love, all of his life, from every direction." Charlie yawned deep and wide before settling back into his peaceful slumber in my arms. He was completely unaware of the blubbering family members around him.

"But there is one thing I pray that he gets from me, that's my love for his mother. Because if he does then he will adore you for the rest of his life. He will hold your opinion as the highest of everyone spoken. He'll treasure your hugs and kisses as pieces of your heart shared with him to remind him of how much he is loved. And one day, when he's older and he's looking for a woman to fill his life with as much happiness as you've filled mine…then he will find himself saying, 'I want someone just like my mom.'"

I watched as Edward leaned forward and gently kissed Charlie's forehead before kissing me deeply. If I wasn't well aware that we were being watched I probably wouldn't have allowed him to pull back so quickly. But as it was, even my dad was standing in the corner awkwardly trying to avoid staring at our display of affection.

Edward place the small velvet box on my lap and then reached over to move our son. Charlie stepped forward and I watched as he gently took his grandson from Edward. Sitting back down Edward drew my attention back to the velvet box sitting in my lap. "Open it," he whispered to me. My hands were trembling with all of the emotion I was overwhelmed with as I slowly lifted the lid to the box. Inside I found a beautiful gold oval locket. On the front embedded in the gold was a small emerald stone. I realized what the beautiful emerald stone meant. It was my little boy's birthstone and it reminded me of the color of my husband eyes and perhaps one day soon my sons eyes as well. It was the perfect gift. "Open it," Edward whispered as I tried desperately to hold back from bursting into tears again. Slowly I opened it to find a tiny picture of my husband on one side and my baby boy on the other. After seeing this I couldn't hold back, I pulled Edward into my arms and held onto him tightly as I sobbed. Could he really be any more perfect?

"Read the back baby," Edward whispered into my hair as he held me. I flipped the precious locket over to find an inscription.

"Happy 1st Mother's Day, Love Charlie and Edward."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I thought long and hard about how to end this. Really I could have gone on and on with this but then it wouldn't be a "one-shot" it would be a story LOL. I hope that you aren't disappointed with it. I just wanted some sugary-sappyness to help all of those mother's out there to celebrate their day.

_I'm not a mother and have never given birth so forgive me if some of the terminology is incorrect in my story. I tried to go off of memory from when my sister had her kids._

_Happy Mother's Day to all of my readers who are mothers, who will become mothers soon, and those who _

_want to be mothers one day. Remember to remind your mom how much you love her and she means to you, not just today but every day. _

_Mothers make the world go round. _


End file.
